Laundry Time
by Ohnokai92
Summary: Laundry. Mingyu disuruh bantuin Wonwoo nyuci sprei dan selimut di minggu pagi. Meanie. Mingyu. Wonwoo. Boyslove. Menjerumus. Review


**LAUNDRY**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

"Mingyu… bangun. Ayo cepat bangun!" Wonwoo menarik sembarangan sprei biru muda dari kasur yang masih berisi manusia itu.

"Sayang, ini hari minggu. Tidak bisakah aku tidur lebih lama?" Lelaki bernama Mingyu yang bergelung dikasur menggeram kesal saat tidurnya diganggu. Hari minggu tenang impiannya terusik.

Sprei dan selimut yang menyelubungi Mingyu sudah tertarik lepas. Wonwoo menggulungnya sembarang.

"Kau sudah janji membantuku mencuci sprei kan? Ayo cepat bangun." Wonwoo mengguncang tubuh pasangan hidupnya dengan satu tangan. Sementara tangan satunya mendekap segumpal kain beraroma khas.

"Lima belas menit lagi. Aku janji akan bangun." Pria tinggi itu masih saja berguling di kasurnya. Wonwoo berdecak kesal.

"Keburu matahari naik dan halaman belakang jadi panas. Cepat. Aku tidak mau melakukan itu lagi kalau tidak ada stok sprei bersih!" Wonwoo keluar dari kamar utama rumah besar itu. Berjalan sambil membawa setumpuk kain kotor di tangannya.

Ada lima buah sprei, tiga buah selimut dan sarung bantal yang akan dicuci Wonwoo hari ini. Kalau dilihat sekilas sebenarnya kain-kain itu tidak kotor. Hanya saja jika didekati, setumpuk kain itu memiliki aroma yang cukup kentara. Aroma khas bekas adegan mesum. Ya. Bisa dipahamilah.

Wonwoo juga sebenarnya ingin bermalas-malasan dikasur di akhir pekan di musim panas seperti ini. Tapi dia ingat sudah tidak punya stok sprei bersih lagi di lemari. Dia tidak mau menggunakan mesin cuci -walaupun bisa saja Mingyu belikan sekarang juga- untuk urusan mencuci kain. Dia terbiasa menggunakan tangan untuk melakukannya. Tidak ada kekhawatiran tangannya akan kasar atau apa. Masa bodo.

Biasanya jadwal mengganti sprei dan selimut itu seminggu sekali. Tapi berbeda minggu ini, dia mengganti spreinya hampir setiap pagi. Kelakuan Mingyu tiap malam membuat sprei yang diganti tiap pagi ternoda lagi. Wonwoo tidak bisa mencuci kain lebar itu tiap hari. Jadi dia menumpuknya untuk dicuci sekalian diakhir pekan.

"MINGYU!" Wonwoo berteriak. Dia sudah mengisi dua ember besar dengan air di halaman belakang rumahnya yang terbuka. Matahari sudah hampir naik di minggu pagi ini. Cahaya mengintip-intip dibalik celah dedaunan. Angin beriringan menerpa rambut lembut di dahi Wonwoo. Minggu pagi yang cerah.

"Iya, sayang aku datang." Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo dengan setengah berlari sambil mengenakan celana pendeknya. Tanpa atasan. Perlu diketahui kalau Mingyu tidur hanya menggunakan celana dalam tadi.

Wonwoo melarutkan dua sendok takar penuh deterjen beraroma lemon kesukaannya di satu ember yang terisi air. Lalu meletakkan seluruh kain kotor itu kedalamnya.

Wonwoo mencuci kakinya sebelum mencelupkan kakinya kedalam ember. Ini cara praktis mencuci banyak kain. Dia tidak akan kuat jika menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ini terlalu banyak. Lagi pula tenaganya masih belum pulih akibat kelakuan Mingyu tadi malam.

"Membayangkan apa, _hm_? Pipimu merona tau." Mingyu juga mencuci kakinya sebelum masuk di ember yang sama dengan Wonwoo. Lalu melakukan pijakan-pijakan di kain basah hingga mengeluarkan busa sabun yang banyak.

"Tidak. Mungkin efek matahari pagi." Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan Mingyu. Ia pura-pura memandang kain yang tertutup gelembung sabun.

Wonwoo merona karena barusan memandangi tubuh indah Mingyu yang terlihat makin mempesona jika ditimpa sinar matahari pagi. Otot-otot yang samar di perut. Lengan yang keras dan bahu yang bidang. Ya tuhan, kenapa Wonwoo malah membayangkan adegan tadi malam.

"Ya tuhan, kau mengagetkanku!" Mingyu menarik tubuh Wonwoo secara tiba-tiba. Gerak pijakan kaki mereka terhenti. Sebenarnya tadi Mingyu hampir jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan, dengan refleks menarik tubuh Wonwoo hingga keduanya berakhir berpelukan.

Tubuh Wonwoo yang berbalut kaos tipis menempel di dada terbuka milik Mingyu. Wonwoo memerah lagi dipipinya.

Wonwoo sudah hidup dengan Mingyu hampir setahun. Dia sudah paham dengan tingkat kemesuman pasangan hidupnya tersebut. Tapi entah kenapa adegan mencuci sprei bersama membuat ia seperti masuk dalam satu adegan romantis dalam drama Korea.

Mingyu menggerakan kakinya lagi dengan posisi Wonwoo masih dipelukannya.

"Jeon Wonwoo.."

" _Hm_?" Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Mingyu. Tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang Mingyu. Tubuh mereka masih melekat sempurna.

"Aku mau melanjutkan yang tadi malam.." Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya. Memutar balik memori otaknya pada kejadian tadi malam.

Adegan yang Wonwoo ingat adalah Mingyu yang pulang lewat jam sebelas malam lalu bilang dia ingin mengatakan satu hal pada Wonwoo. Kabar baik katanya. Jadi yang ada dalam pikiran Wonwoo adalah Mingyu akan mengatakan hal itu sekarang.

Tadi malam Mingyu belum sempat mengatakan apapun karena Wonwoo menyuruhnya mandi sebelum berbincang malam. Mingyu cepat-cepat mandi untuk bisa menyampaikan kabar baik pada Wonwoo. Tapi setelah mandi, penyampaian kabar baik kembali tertunda sebab Mingyu keburu memberikan serangan cinta pada Wonwoo hingga sprei yang baru diganti tadi pagi jadi kotor lagi.

"Ah iya, apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi malam?" Wonwoo meregangkan pelukannya karena gerakan memijak kainnya jadi terbatasi jika dalam posisi memeluk.

"Yang aku ingin katakan?" Mingyu bertanya dengan bingung. Dia berpikir keras. Hal yang ingin ia lanjutkan bukan ini. Bukan soal kata-kata yang ia ingin ungkapkan. Tapi soal kata-kata, dia berhasil mengingatnya.

"Tadi malam kan bilang mau mengatakan sesuatu. Apa itu?" Wonwoo memberikan pandangan ingin tau pada Mingyu.

"Ah, aku dipromosikan naik jabatan, sayang." Mingyu memutuskan menunda meminta lanjutan yang semalam (versi Mingyu). Dia memilih mengatakan kabar baik dulu pada Wonwoo.

"Wah, selamat ya, sayang. Kau sudah bekerja keras." Wonwoo senang bukan main atas keberhasilan pasangannya. Lalu memberikan kecupan manis di pipi Mingyu.

"Kalau begitu bisa kita lanjutkan lagi yang tadi malam?" Mingyu menarik dagu Wonwoo naik agar mata mereka saling berpandangan.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang belum selesai? Apa yang perlu dilanjutkan, _gyu_?" Wonwoo berpikir keras mencari tau jawabannya. Tapi nihil.

Mingyu sedikit merunduk untuk mensejajarkan bibirnya di telinga Wonwoo. Tangannya terulur kebelakang tubuh Wonwoo. Jatuh tepat di bagian lekukan indah milik Wonwoo.

"Melanjutkan ronde ketiga kita yang tertunda sayang" Mingyu berbisik dengan suara rendah sambil kedua tangannya meremas kedua lekukan belakang Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggeliat geli sambil mengeluarkan suara tertahan.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan wajah polosnya. Matanya dibuat sayu menerima perlakuan tangan Mingyu di bokongnya.

"Tidak. Selesaikan mencucimu dulu, dasar mesum!" Wajah datar khas Wonwoo muncul disela kalimatnya. Wonwoo keluar dari dalam ember untuk menghindari perlakuan nikmat Mingyu.

"Tapi, sayang…" Mingyu memelas. Wajahnya terlihat tersiksa. Jadi Wonwoo melirik bagian selatan tubuh Mingyu. Benar. Sudah terjadi pemberontakan disana.

"Tidak. Pokoknya tidak. Sudah kubilang tidak akan melakukan itu jika tidak ada stok sprei bersih. Dengar itu." Wonwoo tersenyum geli saat melihat wajah tersiksa Mingyu.

Salah sendiri selalu mengotori sprei dan selimut.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Tunggu! Noona mau ketawa dulu. HAHAHA… Upps!

Ya ampun jahat banget aku ya, Malam minggu nge-PHP-in readers-deul.

Sengaja loh Noona..

Makanya respon dulu, janji deh nanti bakal Noona bikin yang rating-nya naik. Sedikit.

Sampai jumpa!

Kim Noona

Sat, 17th Sept 2016


End file.
